Angels Cry
by wassar
Summary: Axel's dead and Roxas is depressed...and thinking warnings inside rated for safety and please if you read then review...


So…this will be the second time I upload this…I got depressed 'cause no one reviewed…

I edited some stuff but if you see any typos please tell me 'cause my spell check fucked up

I got the idea after having listened to the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' Angels Cry, about… a million times…give or take a few…

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts OR the red jumpsuit apparatus…

Warning: 'tis not for people who don't like the thought of two males being in an intimate/loving relationship! The button with the arrow pointing BACK is a wonderful thing, don't you think? :D…suicide, emo Roxas, character death, hints of teh dirty, long AN…FLASHBACK!!...more emo Roxas and overall crappy writing…… R&R please…

OH! And…flashback will start and end at **…just 'cause I dunt wanna ruin the story or anything with a huge *****DOOD 'TIS A FLASHBACK…TAKE FLASHBACKY FLASHBACK SRS!!!******

…onwards then

_**The Angels cry, when stars collide.**_

He walked in the mind numbing cold rain, one destination in mind.

The place they met. The place they first kissed… the place they first… made love. That clock tower was where it all began.

He used to love it… but now… he despised it. Every time he looked at that thing, towering above the entire town, his heart was filled with joyful, yet painful, memories.

He could still feel his lingering touch and the warm loving lips upon his own. Still felt the looks, still heard his heartbeat, though both had already faded.

He still felt the love, it had always been there, and still… always would be.

But of course… that wasn't enough, just knowing it was there. He wanted to hear those words again, those words… he heard every day, the words he once took for granted. The words that now echoed through his mind, heart, entire _being. _But they were fading. He _needed _them; needed to hear them… he needed to feel the truth behind them.

He knew they were true. He knew that everything he had ever told him was the truth.

He could tell when he was lying. He'd look guilty and avoid eye contact. He'd fiddle with the hem of his shirt and mumble incoherently. He only did that, though… when he wanted to keep something secret. Let it be plans for their anniversary or just the fact that he took the last sea-salt ice cream, just silly little things.

Roxas inhaled sharply, a sound that would make a passer-by wonder whether he was laughing or crying.

Not that there were any.

He was alone. He'd never see the emerald green eyes gazing into his own blue ones again.

Never run his fingers through fiery, red, spiky yet soft hair again. He'd never feel the light almost tentative touch.

Never hear the husky seductive voice again. Never hear it say his name or asking if he was okay, ever again.

He'd never hear that voice, which he loved so much… moaning softly in his ear, telling him that he loved him over and over again as he came.

They'd never join and become one, not anymore.

But he _needed _it, needed to feel loved again. He had tried… _really _tried, to move on. But he couldn't, not without the ache in his hollow heart, not without the guilty feeling that he was betraying the only one he had ever loved.

He couldn't live like that, couldn't live without him. Every time he closed his eyes he saw him, he saw him smile, saw him cry… saw him… die.

He only ever dreamt of crimson blood staining the ground around his love, emerald eyes losing their mischievous glint, husky voice cracking as he struggled with his last words.

**

"_R-Roxas…" his voice was strained with pain._

"_NO! Why did you do that…?" Roxas sobbed; he knew it was over, knew that by morning he would be alone._

"_shh Roxie… don't cry" he said gently with a slight smile as he, with great pain, slowly lifted his arm to cup Roxas' cheek and brushed a tear away, instead staining the blonds face with his own blood. Roxas only cried harder, tears fusing with the blood on his cheek. "Shh…it's gonna be alright, right Roxie? You'll be okay…"_

"_No…" he said again with less force, "why did you…why did you do that?"_

"_Because I love you Roxie" Roxas felt the hand on his cheek move to the back of his neck as he was tugged down, lips crashed urgently together, tongues softly playing with each other, tasting for one last time. Even if it would make the pain worsen, knowing he'd never kiss those lips again and taste that mouth. _

_When they drew apart Roxas tasted blood on his lips, in his mouth. "Let's meet again…" the life in the others voice was draining "in the next life" he smirked slightly, and Roxas gave him a tentative smile._

"_Yeah… I'll be waiting"_

"_Hmm" the hand was brought back to the side of Roxas' face "silly boy…"_

_And he was gone…_

**

Of course it had been an accident; Roxas told himself that every day… but still… if they hadn't got in such a stupid argument, if he'd noticed that car…if…he hadn't pushed him away.

Tears were now staining his cheeks, blending with rain; he'd only just noticed that he was standing on the clock tower. He looked down but couldn't see the ground. The darkness was like his heart; an all consuming, empty, black void.

He balanced on one leg, holding the other out as if getting ready to step out into the empty air. What would happen? Surely he'd die on impact, or maybe he'd slowly bleed to death the way his love did.

He wanted to see him again, wanted the strong arms around him, wanted that warmth… but he was afraid; what if he wasn't there? What if _he _didn't wait?

In his state of fright he was suddenly enveloped by familiar warmth, he knew he was safe, knew he'd be there… Axel… he'd be waiting. He'd be strong for Roxas… like Roxas had tried to be for him. For the first time… in three years… he was content, Even if it was falling to the ground from the top of that damned clock tower. He closed his eyes and saw green, but when he opened them again the face didn't disappear.

He smiled as he was enveloped by the darkness.

--

End…

Please review or I'll get depressed and take the story down…again 


End file.
